1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a sliding support unit and a system using the sliding support unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
One method of supporting a conventional pressure vessel includes supporting the pressure vessel with a skirt. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a conventional pressure vessel 10 surrounded by a skirt 15 which is rigidly connected to both the pressure vessel 10 and a pedestal bracket 20. Pressure vessels may expand and contract due to pressure and thermal loadings within the pressure vessel. Such expansions and contractions may cause the skirt 15 to flex thus leaving the skirt 15 susceptible to fatigue.